1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems utilizing an air pump to evacuate odors from a toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most contemporary toilets share common features. A commode is an integrated body (i.e., a cast single piece) with a bowl and a rim. Water, either from a reservoir or a pipe, is piped through the integrated body to outlets beneath the rim when the toilet is flushed. A drain pipe is formed in the integrated body and leads from the bowl to a sewer line. To prevent sewer gases from escaping the sewer line through the drain of the toilet, the drain includes a trap. The trap is formed by a U-shaped section of piping followed by an inverted-U-shaped section of piping. The U-shaped section of pipe remains filled with water, even between flushes. The water in the U-shaped section of pipe blocks the passage of sewer gas.
A problem with the common toilet is that odors accumulate before the toilet can be flushed. Many attempts have been made to provide means for removing these odors.
One set of proposed solutions involves using filter systems to remove odors from the bowl of the toilet and scrub them with a filter before releasing the air back into the room. Any use of filters involves the costs of buying and replacing or regenerating filters. Furthermore, if the filter is spent, the system will pump unfiltered odor-filled air into the room.
Another set of proposed solutions involve using a pump system for removing odors from a toilet bowl to outside of the lavatory. Typically, the odors are pumped to the exterior of the building. This solution requires architectural improvements to be made to the building to allow for passages through which to pump the odor-filled gas. Another shortcoming is that the odors are merely being displaced, not treated or completely removed.
Another set of proposed solutions teach customized toilets that have integrated odor removing systems. The cost of such systems is significantly higher than a system that can be retrofitted to an existing toilet. Furthermore, homeowners will be limited as to the selection of styles and brand of toilets if an integrated system is used.